1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customerized driving environment setting system for use in a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to such a customerized driving environment setting system, which enables the owner of a motor vehicle to update the driving environment anytime and anywhere, and to download updated data wirelessly to update the setting data.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, following great improvement of the standards of living, most people would like to have one's own transportation vehicle. Either going to the office or school, or going outsides for sightseeing on holidays, many people use the private car as one's personal transportation vehicle.
In order to fit individual's favorite, car suppliers are continuously providing high quality models having added values or added functions. Nowadays, motor vehicle accessories such as mobile telephone system, satellite navigation system, multimedia audio video system, electric seat, and etc. that were used in high-class models in early days have now become standard attachments to a regular car. However, the setting of these attachments is complicated. The car owner may have to set the attachments of the car individually before or during driving subject to one's favorite. When changing the driver, the new driver may have to adjust the setting of every attachment of the car again.
Furthermore, the car owner himself cannot update the computer software built in every accessory of the car. When updating or upgrading the computer software of every accessory of the car, the car owner shall have to drive the car to a particular repair shop or the original car supplier, asking the trained engineer to update the setting data. This setting data updating procedure is very inconvenient and wastes much time of the car owner.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a customerized driving environment setting system that eliminates the aforesaid problem.